The invention relates to a method of conditioning an article of shape memory metallic alloy capable of undergoing reversible transformation from the crystallographic phase of the austenitic type to a crystallographic phase of the martensitic type, and in particular concerns the conditioning of articles having complex configurations with the aim of causing the articles to have a reversible memory of two shape memory states.